The Raven and The Snake
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Lily Potter is a Ravenclaw entering her fourth year. Scorpius Malfoy is a Slytherin entering his seventh year. Scorpius is Lily's brother's best friend. What happens when they see each other in a new light? Is there love or destruction? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been wanting to write this for a while but haven't gotten a chance. Adam Longbottom, Eve Marnak, Ashley Thomas, Jane Rice, Lauren Minning, and Scott Fanis are mine. Other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. ENOY AND REVIEW!**

I, Lily Luna Potter, have changed a lot over the last summer. My red hair has become brown. I got shapes I thought only my cousin Victoire could have. I grew from a 5' 3 to a 5' 6. I was now fourteen and entering my fourth year at Hogwarts.

I ran down the pavement of Platform Nine and Three Quarters with a buggy with my three suitcases holding my robes and weekend clothes, the cage that held my black cat Nyx in it, my school books, a suitcase full of romance books, my magic mirror, and the cage that held my pet owl Athena.

I ran right into a boy with dirty blonde hair. He was tall, at least six feet, and had a broad chest and muscular arms. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

The boy looked down and growled,"Watch out."

I only stared into his silver-grey eyes. I know those eyes...

"Scorpius,"I said.

Scorpius looked down at me in surprise,"Lily?"

"Hey!,"I said and gave him a hug.

"Hey, where's Al?"

"Don't know. They ditched me."

Scorpius laughed about his best friend,"How about we go find them."

I nodded.

Scorpius looked down at her as they started walking,"You know you've changed a lot."

I nodded and laughed,"You, too. Last year you were short, scrawny, pale, and weak."

"Hey! You're making me sound puny."

I laughed harder,"That's because you were."

Scorpius laughed, too.

"Oh! Scorpius, I have some great news."

Scorpius looked down at me,"What?"

"Victoire and Teddy are having a baby!"

Scorpius smirked,"I would've thought they would wait til they were at least nineteen."

I play-smacked Scorpius on the arm,"Shut up. Anyway, they said if it's a girl they'll name it Camille Morgan Lupin and if it's a boy they'll name it Martin Daniel Lupin. Aren't you happy for them?"

Scorpius smiled,."Of course I am."

"Good,"I said.

We stepped onto the Hogwarts Express as it started off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written much of this one. Well here's chapter 2 anyway.**

I walked into the compartment that held Albus, James, Rose, and Roxanne.

Scorpius and I found that the compartment across the hall held Fred, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Molly and Lucy.

Scorp and I walked into the compartment and was instantly greeted with apologizes for leaving me behind.

I waved my hands at my two brothers to silence them.

"Hey, Scor!"said Al.

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, I see you found the missing red,"said Rose with a smile, her brown eyes glittering.

Scorpius laughed,"Yup. Wasn't hard to spot Lils here. With her new look, I couldn't take my eyes off her."

I felt heat rush to my face and playfully slapped him. I then took a seat next to Roxanne and Scorpius sat across from me.

The rest of the ride was used on catching up from summer.

George, Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred had all gone to Japan for the summer, and Roxanne complained about being the only red head family in the country, which got a laugh from everyone.

Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo had gone to Greece. Rose told the stories she had learned there. Hugo said he had only been interested in the food.

Scorpius then told of his vacation in France, which I found the most interesting. He told of how his parents had had there midnight kiss under the Iffel Tower and how the cresants tasted like heaven.

I loved the story of his parents. How they fell in love.

Soon, we reached Hogwarts. Roxanne and I took the carriages together, along with our two friends, Jessica Thomas and Alice Longbottom.

We all caught up quickly. We thensat at our different tables and the listened to the sorting.

Soon enough, the feast began. I eventually got full and left the Great Hall.

I raced down the halls, making my way to the library.

As I rounded a corner, I ran into something hard and the person went spinning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-,"I was saying and then stopped when I saw who it was."Oh, hi Scorp."

"Hey, Lily. Where were you heading?" he asked, helping me up.

"Just the library,"I said, brushing off my uniform.

"Me, too. Shall we walk together?"

"Sure, but Scorp the library is that way. You were headed the wrong way." I said, suspiciously.

Scorpius chuckled and raised his hands in defeat,"Fine, Ms. Potter. You've caught me. I was on my way to meet a girl, but I'd much rather spend my time with you."

I blushed as I understood what he meant by 'meet a girl'.

I adverted my eyes and said,"Well, the library is waiting."

Scorpius grinned and I took his arm as we made our way to the library


End file.
